


i have foolishly, completely fallen

by justsparkles



Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, isko jeonghan, isko sehun, masaya lang ako kaya napasulat
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsparkles/pseuds/justsparkles
Summary: what happens when someone who hates the c-word finally wants to commit?
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	i have foolishly, completely fallen

**Author's Note:**

> pagbigyan, masaya lang ako.
> 
> here's the [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7ivPpWON8sljALBqzEZmt2?si=6XpQY85ESZiLEqSRkVKlvQ) I made for this specific ship.

_ Matagal na akong may gusto sa’yo. _

Sanay na si Sehun na maraming umaamin sa kanya. Not to brag, but he knows he’s handsome, talented, and charismatic. He’s used every line to turn down anyone who confesses to him, kasi ayaw niya talaga magpatali sa isang relasyon. Hanggang landi lang siya, even the occasional momol kapag nalalasing sa parties, pero hindi niya talaga gusto magcommit. Ang mga kaibigan niya, taga-tanggap na lang ng mga tsokolate mula sa mga admirers niya, all of them probably tasting bitter because of the rejection they would get from Sehun eventually.

Ayaw ni Sehun magcommit. Ayaw ni Sehun magseryoso...

...until he met Jeonghan.

Jeonghan is a student from another college, at naging magkaklase lang sila sa isang general education subject, but he turned Sehun’s world upside down.

Hindi niya maipaliwanag. Was it because of how he spoke? Was it because of how he stood? Was it because of how he can silence the room and fill it with his presence? Hindi niya alam.

All he knew was that he was enamored by the man the moment they met.

Pinagtatawanan nga siya ng mga kaibigan niya, kasi ang magpapatameme pa sa kanya ay isang tao na hindi niya pa gaanong kilala.

“Whipped agad?” tanda ni Sehun na asar sa kanya ni Jihoon habang nag-iinuman sila sa Oarhouse.

“‘Tol, hindi ko rin alam,” Sehun pulled his hair in frustration. “Hindi ko talaga alam. Tanginang buhay ‘to.”

“Baka naman kasi pre,” sabi ni Mingyu pagkatapos uminom, “starstruck ka lang. Palibhasa, pogi naman talaga.”

“Ikaw, ang bibig mo Mingyu, mag-ingat ka,” asar ng kasintahan ni Mingyu na si Baekhyun sa kanya. “Baka gusto mo umuwi ka mag-isa ngayon.”

“Anyways, ‘tol,” Jihoon said, trying to return to the main point of the conversation. “Hindi mo pa naman kilala. ‘Wag magpanic, oks?”

“Oks,” tumagay nanaman si Sehun ng weng-weng. “Crush lang ‘yan. Mawawala rin.”

Diyan nagkamali si Sehun. Hindi siya nawala.

Lumala after nila maging magkagrupo sa geology class nila.

Si Jeonghan ang napili nilang leader, kaya sa lahat ng group activities nila, siya ang pinaka-involved at hands-on. Si Sehun, ang ambag lang ay transes mula sa mga upperclassmen niya na pinamana sa kanya.

“Hala, saan mo nakuha ‘to?” tanong ni Jeonghan pagkatapos isend ni Sehun ang file sa group chat nila.

Unang beses siyang kausapin ni Jeonghan sa buong talambuhay niya, kaya talagang pinigilan ni Sehun mangisay sa kilig. Ang mas nakakahiya pa, nakikita nina Mingyu at Baekhyun yung visible effort ni Sehun magpigil.

“Uh,” nauutal si Sehun, hindi na alam paano sumagot. Rinig sa gilid ang malakas na pagfacepalm ni Mingyu, and Baekhyun had to step in to save his friend from further embarrassment.

“Nakuha niya sa isang fourth year na,” sabi ni Baekhyun. “May buddy system kasi kami, and all that.”

Tumango lamang si Jeonghan, at humarap muli kay Sehun. “Thank you ah,” he said, squeezing Sehun’s shoulders in the process before walking away.

_ Putangina, isa pa, pwede ba? _

Magmula noon, lagi na silang magkausap ni Jeonghan sa chat. Most of the time, puro tungkol sa Nat Sci 4, pero Sehun got to know Jeonghan more kahit sa sobrang liliit na detalye. These small encounters eventually turned into late night conversations, and lunch dates every Wednesday with their group mates. Sehun had no idea why the universe was being so kind to him, but he was just taking everything in, basking in the glow of Jeonghan’s presence.

When it came to their fieldwork sa Tanay, nagkakapilian na ng magkakatabi sa bus. Since ang kaibigan lang ni Sehun sa klase ay sina Mingyu at Baekhyun, ekis na sila makatabi niya. Mas gusto ng magjowa solohin ang isa’t isa pag biyahe. This left Sehun alone and uncomfortable, kasi wala siyang ibang ka-close sa mga kaklase bukod kay…

“Hey, tabi tayo ah?”

Gulat si Sehun sa boses. Napalingon siya, at ang sumalubong sa kanya ay isang Jeonghan na may malaking ngiti.

“Huh? Sure ka?” tangang tanong ni Sehun, kasi hindi siya makapaniwala sa nangyayari.

“Oo naman!” sabi ni Jeonghan. “Sa’yo lang ako comfortable eh.”

_ Lord, kukunin niyo na ba ako? Ito na yung liwanag eh. _

“Sure!” Sehun said with a smile, pero dama niya ang kaba. To be that close to Jeonghan for an entire day is just pure heaven and hell at the same time.

Nang dumating ang araw ng fieldwork, hindi mapakali si Sehun, at hindi sila lalo mapaghiwalay ni Jeonghan. Umiikot lang sila, naghahanap ng mga bato, inaalam ang natural hazards sa paligid, at water flow mula sa talon pababa ng ilog. Dahil magkagrupo sila, buong araw silang umiikot sa putikan, pero tunay na nag-eenjoy silang dalawa sa ganap nila.

Nang pauwi na sila mula sa Tanay, pagod na pagod na ang dalawa. Si Jeonghan ang nasa may window seat, at si Sehun ang nasa aisle seat. Pababa pabalik ng Maynila, somewhere along the way, nasandal ni Jeonghan ang ulo sa balikat ni Sehun, mahimbing ang kanyang tulog. Sehun tried so hard to hide the giddiness he felt, but failed. Ramdam niya ang pag-akyat ng init sa kanyang mga pisngi, at ang pagtumbling ng sikmura sa samu’t saring emosyon na nadama.

“Alam mo, Jeonghan,” mahinang bulong ni Sehun sa katabi, “kung magkakaroon lang ako ng lakas ng loob, aamin na akong hulog na ako sa’yo.”

Sehun tucked the stray hair on Jeonghan’s face behind his ear. “Pero in time, I will. Pag kaya ko na.”

Hindi inasahan ni Sehun na may sagot siyang makukuha right there and then.

“Sehun, matagal na akong may gusto sa’yo.”

* * *

Sanay si Sehun na may umaamin sa kanya, pero hindi niya alam gagawin when the person who confesses to you is the one person you wanted one from.

When they got down the bus, the two just awkwardly hugged and went their separate ways dahil andyan na sundo ni Jeonghan. Hindi sila nag-usap buong araw ng Linggo following their sudden confessions to each other.

“Seryoso, hindi mo siya sinagot pagkatapos umamin?” tanong ni Baekhyun habang nag-aaral sila sa condo nila.

“My God, S,” sabi ni Jihoon, dala-dala ang pinadeliver nilang iced coffee mula sa McDo. “Bakit ka natameme?”

“Tangina naman, baka tulog lang kasi, baka hindi naman dapat siya aamin,” Sehun pulls his hair in complete and utter frustration. “Fuck, baka hindi ko dapat narinig ‘yon.”

“‘Tol, hinay sa overthinking. Hindi nakakatuwa. Nakakahilo na.” Jihoon had to stop Sehun from pacing around the condo.

“Anong gagawin ko ba kasi, J?”

“Eh ‘di ask him,” si Baekhyun na ang sumagot. “I’m sure Jeonghan heard what you said din, kaya just ask him if he heard what you said, and if not, then don’t push the topic kasi most likely if he didn’t he was mumbling in his sleep.”

“Tama si B,” Jihoon nods in agreement. “Ganun na lang. Kesa sa mukha kang nervous wreck diyan.”

“Never ko akalaing ang Sehun Oh, campus hottie, ay hulog na hulog na,” asar ni Baekhyun. “Basta ingat ka pa rin, S. Hindi laging happy ending, pero mas mabuting sumugal kesa sa walang napala.”

* * *

“Can we talk?”

Jeonghan approaches Sehun once the professor dismisses the class. Thankfully, walang klase si Sehun after ng klase nila, pero ibig sabihin rin n’on ay wala siyang takas.

“Tara, saan mo gusto?” Sehun tries to sound cheerful, not letting the nerves get to him.

“Pwede ba CBTL? Samahan mo na rin sana ako mag-aral?”

“Sige ba,” sabi ni Sehun, and leads the way out of the campus.

The walk from the college to CBTL Rob Manila isn’t as awkward as Sehun expected it to be. Even though they were both silent, it was comforting. However, Sehun became more aware of Jeonghan’s presence and it scared him a bit.

When they arrive, Sehun immediately finds them a spot to sit in. Jeonghan went to the counter to order beforehand, since he already knew what Sehun would want.

Jeonghan comes back with the drinks, and Sehun whispers a “thank you”.

“I’ll be direct na, ha?” Jeonghan starts to say. “I heard what you said, and I meant what I said sa bus.”

_ Way to be forward. Shit, hindi ako ready? _

“H-ha?”

Jeonghan chuckles softly, taking a sip from his iced coffee. “Oo nga, I meant everything. Gusto nga rin kita.”

“Kailan pa?” tanong ni Sehun, still unsure if this is just a fever dream or if this is real life.

“Since that first meeting,” Jeonghan confesses. “Actually, happy crush na kita dati pa, pero ewan, to actually be in the same room as you, may biglang...nag-iba?”

“Ako rin,” there was no point in hiding, so Sehun just goes for it. “Since the first meeting.”

Jeonghan’s cheeks redden from embarrassment, while Sehun’s heart races from the nerves (or possibly the coffee). They stay silent for a couple more moments, just staring at each other like lovestruck fools shot by Cupid’s arrow for the first time.

“What happens now?” Sehun finally asks.

“Ikaw,” sabi ni Jeonghan. “Ikaw ang may reputation na ayaw magcommit, eh.”

“What if gusto ko na?”

Sa hindi inaasahang pagkakataon, nabilaukan si Jeonghan sa iniinom, at nadura ang iced coffee.

Sehun immediately stands up and grabs some tissue to help Jeonghan clean himself up. He gives Jeonghan a cup of water as well, to try and help with the coughing.

“Putangina nakakahiya, sorry Sehun,” Jeonghan says once he’s calmed down.

“Sira, alam ko naman na na magugulat ka,” Sehun replies, a shy smile gracing his face.

“Are you sure about this though?” A worried look is present on Jeonghan’s face. “Hindi naman kita pipilitin kung hindi mo kaya. I knew what I would be getting into.”

For the first time, Sehun is sure. “Sa’yo lang ako magcoocommit.”

“Well then, I’m honored.”

Sanay na si Sehun sa mga panandaliang landi lamang. Sanay siya sa momol now, see you never. Ni isang beses, hindi niya inakala na sa magseseryoso siya ngayong nasa kolehiyo na siya. He used to see himself finally ready to settle down by thirty, when he’s achieved his academic and career goals. Pero tama nga si B.

May mga taong bigla ka lang gugulatin.

And Jeonghan Yoon is indeed a pleasant surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on my [main](https://www.twitter.com/justljhthings), [writing account](https://www.twitter.com/justsparklesss), or my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/woojiji).


End file.
